Deckard Caín
Deckard Caín, (conocido como Caín el Sabio o Caín el Viejo), era un erudito Horadrim bien versado en el saber oscuro y las historias arcanas. Biografía Infancia :"Los Horádrim se han ido, entonces te conviertes en un narrador de cuentos para llenar el vacío. Pero la gente de Tristram se está riendo de ti. Mira a tu alrededor, madre! ¿Dónde están tus ángeles, tus demonios? ¿Dónde están tus héroes? ¡Los Horádrim han muerto hace mucho tiempo, y la ciudad no es diferente!" — Caín a su madre Caín nació en el año 1202 de Aderes Caín y un curtidor su padre. Su madre le prohibió tomar el apellido de su padre. Cuando era un niño que crecía en Tristram, Caín creció con historias de los Horádrim, y se consideraba orgulloso de ser "el último de los Horádrim". Se imaginaba viajando por el mundo, peleando contra el mal en cualquier lugar donde habitara. A la edad de once años, sin embargo, se había cansado de las historias de su madre y su creciente locura. También a esta edad perdió a su padre por enfermedad. A pesar de las súplicas de su madre, Caín no quería tener nada que ver con sus "cuentos de hadas", declarando que si los ángeles o los demonios realmente existían, eran libres de ir por él. El Viejo de Tristram thumb|Caín atrapado en sus estudios Años después, Caín se desempeñó como maestro de escuela y cuentista en Tristram. De los vecinos del pueblo, contó a Pepin como quizás su mejor amigo. También tenía afición por Gillian y respeto por Griswold. En algún momento, Caín se casó con Amelia y tuvo un hijo, Jered, que llevaba el nombre del antepasado Horádrico de Caín, en 1233. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaron los años, Caín se absorbió en actividades académicas, excluyendo a amigos y familiares, y sin dejar tiempo para ellos. La tensión se elevó entre él y Amelia y, a menudo discutieron, generalmente sobre la falta de presencia de Caín en la vida de su hijo. En 1237, con Caín ahora a la edad de treinta y cinco años, Amelia se llevó a Jered y se fue de Tristram. Sin embargo, los bandidos atacaron su carro, matándolos. Caín recibió una notificación por escrito de sus muertes y más tarde visitó el sitio del ataque. Oscurecimiento de Tristram Noticias oscuras :quote|Los eventos del año pasado son increíbles y me han llevado a escribir nuevamente mis pensamientos. No importa cuánto lo intente, los hechos son inevitables: nuestro Rey Leoric se ha vuelto loco, arremetiendo frenéticamente enloquecido por el secuestro de su hijo Albrecht, y nuestras constantes pérdidas de la desafortunada guerra contra Westmarch, lo que lleva a una revuelta abierta. entre los guardias. Hay algo casi apetecible en el aire. Se siente como ... terror ". — Deckard Caín Durante el Oscurecimiento de Tristram, Caín notó (al igual que el resto de la ciudad) cómo el humor del Rey Leoric se había oscurecido constantemente. Pasó un tiempo en la biblioteca de la Catedral de Tristram, revisando viejos textos horádricos. Contenían las historias que su madre le había contado una vez, y no pudo evitar notar que los textos trataban los relatos de los ángeles y los demonios como historia, no como mito. Por lo que leyó, y teniendo en cuenta cómo actuaba Leoric, solo pudo adivinar, basándose en lo que había leído, que el mismo Diablo había afectado al rey. Después de la desaparición de su hijo, Albrecht, Leoric arremetió enloquecido, Gillian le contó sobre los acontecimientos, sobre cómo el Ejército Real de Khanduras había sido destruido por las fuerzas superiores de la Marca del Oeste (enviadas en un ataque suicida por el rey). Gillian le suplicó que abandonara la biblioteca, dejando el lugar a tiempo para escapar de la lucha que estalló entre Lachdanan (que había regresado del inútil ataque) y los de los hombres del rey que permanecieron leales a él. Vio los cuerpos que Lachdanan y sus hombres dejaron tras ellos mientras cazaban a su antiguo rey, y solo podía preguntarse cómo habían llegado las cosas a esto. Reflexionando sobre los eventos del año pasado, Caín comenzó a registrar sus pensamientos en un diario. Empezó a reflexionar sobre los cuentos que su madre le había contado acerca de si había algo de verdad en ellos. ¿Podría haber realmente alguna entidad malvada enterrada debajo de la ciudad? Caín pronto se arrepintió de no haber actuado sobre sus preocupaciones, ya que la situación iba de mal en peor. El Arzobispo Lazarus condujo a un grupo de aldeanos a las profundidades de la catedral para buscar a Albrecht, solo para llevarlos a las garras de un demonio llamado El Carnicero. Caín se preguntó si Lazarus estaba actuando por su propia voluntad o si era un peón involuntario. Las noches se prolongaban y el sueño no llegaba fácilmente, cuando escuchaba a los infernales que emulaban desde la catedral. Decidió volver a sus textos, creyendo que tendrían la respuesta para derrotar al mal que los atormentaba. Cada vez más gente del pueblo abandonaba el pueblo. Sin embargo, recibieron un recién llegado en la forma de la bruja Adria. Que ella era una bruja era algo que no ocultaba, y Cain vio que ella tenía acceso a un conocimiento arcano que él no conocía. Se preguntó por qué ella vino ahora a Tristram, de todos los tiempos, y sintió que algo andaba mal con ella. Después de su llegada, los aventureros comenzaron a llegar a Tristram, ya sea para probar su valía contra los monstruos que la plagaban, o para obtener las rumorosas riquezas que yacían debajo de la catedral. Sin embargo, Caín no podía considerar a ninguno de ellos digno del nombre de "héroe", y permaneció ocupado, sin dejar de buscar en los viejos textos las respuestas. El señor del terror Caín proporcionó consejos para Aidan y sus aliados. En busca de la sombra Con el regreso de los demonios a Tristram, Caín estaba entre los únicos supervivientes, y los otros ya se habían marchado. Lo dejaron en una jaula del centro de la ciudad para morir. La Orden Caza de artefactos thumb|Deckard Caín Durante los siguientes trece años, Leah y Caín buscaron artefactos y tradiciones que los ayudaran a reconstruir la Profecía del Fin de los Días. Caín también intentó enseñarle cómo controlar sus habilidades. Su conocimiento Horádrico formó la base de sus enseñanzas, pero nunca ayudó realmente. Aún así, nunca se dio por vencido con ella. Durante este período, Caín llevó a cabo investigaciones en Adria. Decidió mantener en secreto lo que aprendió y le ocultó la verdad a Leah. Finalmente, después de trece años de viaje y con Leah ahora una mujer joven, los dos regresaron a lo que quedaba de Tristram, con Caín aún en busca de la profecía. Pasaba los días estudiando minuciosamente los tomos y manuscritos que se encontraban en la catedral en ruinas, mientras que Leah solo podía esperar. Fin del erudito thumb|left|Caín en la Catedral de Tristram En 1285, los temores de Caín demostraron estar justificados, al contemplar la llegada de La Estrella Caída. Golpeó la catedral, derribando a Caín en las profundidades de la estructura. Después de ser rescatado por El Nefalem, de las ruinas de la catedral, Caín les pidió que buscaran la "Estrella Caída" que casi destruyó el edificio y que luchara contra el misterioso Aquelarre. Después de encontrar pedazos de una espada antigua y poderosa, él y Leah fueron capturados por Maghda, la malvada bruja que dirigió el Aquelarre, que buscó la espada para su maestro Belial. Después de que Maghda torturara a Caín con su magia oscura, una rabia enfurecida liberó su poder oculto y mató a los miembros del culto. Maghda desapareció, llevándose al extraño con ella, pero la tortura resultó fatal para Caín. Su acto final antes de morir fue usar sus artes Horádricas para reparar la espada, revelando que era de los Altos Cielos y la identidad del Desconocido como la de un ángel. Luego murió, y Lea rompió a llorar. Aunque Caín y Leah solo habían estado viviendo en la ciudad durante aproximadamente un año, Caín era muy querido y respetado por todos. Su muerte trajo gran tristeza e ira entre la gente de la ciudad, sin mencionar las esperanzas de venganza sin piedad contra el asesino de Caín. thumb|El cuerpo de Caín antes de ser cremado Después de que El Nefalem derrotó a El Carnicero y liberó al ángel, que se reveló como el ex-Arcángel de la Justicia, Tyrael, Caín fue sepultado en una pira funeraria a las afueras de Tristram. Leah y Tyrael presentaron sus respetos finales antes de incinerar su cuerpo, Leah prometió continuar con su trabajo. Legado En el juego Diablo thumb|Caín cerca del pozo en el centro de Tristram Caín aparece como un NPC en Tristram. Identifica los objetos por un costo y le da información de fondo al jugador para las misiones. Hacia el final del juego, Cain revela su verdadera identidad como el último de los Horádrim, y envía al jugador para destruir tanto al Arzobispo Lazarus como a Diablo. Diálogo Citas *"Hola mi amigo. Espera un poco y escucha." *"Saludos, mi nombre es Deckard Caín." Chismorear *"A medida que te internes en el laberinto, iras encontrando antiguos escritos llenos de conocimiento. :Leelos cuidadosamente, pueden decirte muchas cosas que yo no se." *"Conozco muchos mitos y leyendas que pueden contener respuestas a preguntas que pueden surgir en sus viajes al Laberinto. Si encuentra desafíos y preguntas a los que busca conocimiento, búsqueme y le diré lo que pueda." *''Griswold - un hombre de gran acción y un gran coraje.'' Apuesto a que nunca te contó sobre el momento en que entró en el laberinto para salvar Wirt, ¿verdad? Él sabe que su parte justa de los peligros que se pueden encontrar allí, pero una vez más - así que usted. Él es un artesano experto, y si él dice ser capaz de ayudarle de cualquier manera, usted puede contar con su honestidad y su habilidad. *''Ogden es propietaria y opera Sol Naciente Inn and Tavern durante casi cuatro años.'' Compró sólo unos pocos meses antes de que todo aquí se fue al infierno. Él y su esposa Garda no tiene el dinero para salir, ya que invirtió todo lo que tenía para hacer una vida para sí mismos aquí. Él es un buen hombre con un profundo sentido de la responsabilidad. *"Pobre Farnham. El solo verlo me hace recordar el oscuro día en que Lazarus llevo a los campesinos a las mazmorras. Aunque escapo con vida, su alma no soporta la oscuridad que derrama el laberinto. Ahora lo unico que lo conforta es una buena jarra de vino. Claro que con suerte, podrias sacarle algo de información durante sus ratos de cordura." *''La bruja, Adria, es una anomalía aquí en Tristram.'' Llegó poco después de la Catedral fue profanada mientras que casi todo el mundo huía. Ella tenía una pequeña choza construida en el borde de la ciudad, aparentemente durante la noche, y tiene acceso a muchos artefactos y tomos de conocimiento que aún no he visto nunca antes extraños y arcanos. *''La historia de Wirt es un ser aterrador y trágico.'' Él se tomó de los brazos de su madre y la arrastró por el laberinto de los pequeños demonios inmundos que blanden las lanzas malvados. Había muchos otros niños tomadas ese día, como el hijo del rey Leoric. Los Caballeros del palacio fueron abajo, pero nunca regresaron. El herrero encontró al niño, pero sólo después de que las bestias falta comenzó a torturarlo para sus placeres sádicos. *"Ah, Pepín es mi mejor amigo y la persona con quien más comparto aquí en Tristram. A veces llega a ser un poco confuso, pero es el alma más caritativa que he conocido, sus habilidades son igualables, y su puerta siempre está abierta." *''Gillian es una buena mujer.'' Mucho adorado por su buen humor y su risa rápida, que tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón. Se queda en la taberna para apoyar a su abuela anciana que está demasiado enfermo para viajar. A veces temo por su seguridad, pero sé que nadie en el pueblo prefiere morir antes que ver a su daño. Diablo II En la búsqueda de Búsqueda de Caín de Diablo II, Caín es rescatado por el jugador, y luego sigue al jugador a través de cada una de las actos del juego. Una vez que Caín haya sido rescatado por el héroe, identificará los elementos de forma gratuita. Si el jugador descuida rescatar a Caín, las arpías lo harán después de la misión de Hermanas de la Tortura y el jugador deberá pagar 100 de oro por cada elemento identificado, aunque seguirá al jugador a través de cada acto. Diálogo (Acto I) Introducción (Misión completada) General :"Lamentablemente no puede hacer nada para prevenir el desastre que devastó Tristán. Es como si nuestros mayores temores se hubieran convertido en realidad. Diablo, el Señor del Terror, anda de nuevo suelto por el mundo. :Como sabes, hace tiempo Diablo fue derrotado bajo Tristán. Cuando nuestro héroe emergió triunfante del laberinto que se halla bajo la ciudad celebramos una gran fiesta que duró varios días. Pero con el paso de las semanas nuestro héroe se fue volviendo cada vez más reservado. Se apartaba de la gente y cayó en una oscura depresión. Pensé que la prueba había sido tan dura que no podía quitársela de la cabeza. Cada día que pasaba parecía más atormentado. Recuerdo que se despertaba muchas veces durante la noche gritando algo relacionado con el Este. Un día se marchó y poco después Tristán fue atacada por legiones de inmundos demonios. Muchos fueron asesinados y a mi me dejaron para que muriera en esta jaula maldita. Ahora creo que nuestro héroe era ese misterioso nómada que pasó por aquí antes de la caída del monasterio. Incluso temo algo peor. Temo que diablo haya poseído al héroe que intentó acabar con él. Si estoy en lo cierto, Diablo será más poderoso que antes. Debes detenerlo o estaremos perdidos." Misión incompleta :"Benditas sean las arpías, por fin me han rescatado de este maldito lugar. :Como muestra de mi gratitud, te identificaré los objetos sin cobrarte nada." Citas *Hola. *¿Sí? *Saludos. *¡Me alegro de verte! *¡Buenos días! *¡Buen día! *¡Buenas tardes! *Espera un poco y escucha... *Nunca olvides... *Has vuelto. *Tengo noticias para tí... *Tengo una empresa para tí... *Tengo una recompensa para tí... *Necesito tu ayuda. *Adiós. Chismorear *"Hace mucho, Diablo y sus hermanos fueron expulsados del Infierno por los diablo menores. Parece que la balanza ha cambiado y Andariel se ha aliado con el Señor del Terror. su presencia aquí, en el mundo de los mortales, no presagia nada bueno para nosotros." *"Hace mucho, el arcángel Tyrael dio a los Horadrim las piedras del alma. Se utilizaron para encadenar a los tres demonios mayores. Ahora sé que ni esas reliquias sagradas podían competir con el poder del Diablo. :Espero que sus dos hermanos sigan retenidos... pero me temo lo peor." *"Lleva tiempo dominar las nuevas habilidades... Poniéndolas en práctica pulirás tu técnica. Pero utilízalas sabiamente." *"Te he hablado de los Horadim? Era una antigua confederación de clanes magos que pretendía encadenar a los tres diablos mayores para toda la eternidad. Los Horadrim han sido olvidados casi del todo... Y parece que esas cadenas que forjaron están rompiéndose. :Como el último Hodradrim, espero que puedas remediar su fracaso." *"Puedes conseguir objetos misteriosos de los demonios que matas. Algunos pueden serte de utilidad... ¡Otros, muy peligrosos! Tráemelos y te revelaré sus secretos." Diálogo de misión La Torre Olvidada Después de iniciar :"La torre marca un lugar peligroso. Hay un poema épico sobre eso... Allí se probó cuánto dolor puede soportarse." Retorno anticipado :"Todo lo que puedo aconsejarte es que entres y salgas deprisa." Al finalizar :"Bien hecho. El coraje y la oportunidad se han unido en un nuevo tipo de alquimia." Herramientas del Comercio Después de iniciar :"El Malaise fue fraguado y hechizado por los comandantes horádricos durante las guerras de los pecados. Cuando su unión se disolvió, el Malaise quedó en poder de la hermandad que custodia el paso hacia el Este." Retorno anticipado :"Mmm, el Malaise te ha eludido hasta ahora. Bueno, busquemos a fondo en los barracones... Allí está la fragua de las arpías." Al finalizar :"El efecto mágico imbuido en el Malaise es imposible de predecir pero siempre trae algo bueno." Hermanas de la Tortura Inicio de búsqueda :"Es cierto que nos enfrentamos a la reina de los demonios, Andariel, que ha corrompido la hermandad de las arpías y ha profanado su monasterio ancestral. Eso no presagia nada bueno para nosotros. Antiguos textos horádricos señalan que Andariel y otros demonios menores destronaron hace tiempo a los tres demonios mayores, Diablo, Mefisto y Baal, expulsándolos a nuestro mundo. Causaron a la humanidad incontables angustias y sufrimientos hasta que fueron encadenados en las piedras del alma. La presencia de Andariel puede significar que las fuerzas del Infierno se han aliado una vez más con Diablo y sus hermanos. Si esto es cierto temo por todos nosotros. Debes matarla antes de que el monasterio se convierta en un puesto fronterizo permanente del Infierno y el camino hacia el Este se pierda para siempre." Después de iniciar :"Diablo se dirige al Este con algún malvado propósito. Y para dirigirse al Este no hay más remedio que atravesar las puertas del monasterio. Es obvio que Diablo llamó a Andariel para evitar que lo siguieran. Andariel, por su parte, espera ganarse el favor de Diablo... los demonios menores compiten siempre por la posición de poder dentro de su jerarquía pecaminosa." Retorno anticipado :"Está claro que Andariel está confabulada con Diablo e intenta evitar que lo sigan hacia el Este. Si la derrotas podrás continuar la persecución. Las antiguas tradiciones dicen que aunque Andariel fue engendrada en las llamas del Infierno no tiene mucho aprecio al fuego." Al finalizar :"¡Ésto es, en verdad, una gran victoria! Pero nos aguardan más batallas. Te acompañaré en tu viaje y te prestaré la ayuda que pueda. Ten en cuenta que Diablo sigue ahí fuera, buscando algo." Diálogo (Acto II) Chismorear *"Saludos. ¿Has hablado ya con Jerhyn? Es un dirigente bastante notable para ser tan joven. Pero bueno, la vieja sangre siempre ha corrido con fuerza por esta tierra." *"Hay algo sobre Fara que me preocupa. Se comporta de forma extraña para ser una solitaria mujer del desierto." *"Ja... Elzix es un canalla, pero me cae bien de todas formas." *"He hablado largo y tendido con Warriv mientras cruzábamos el desierto desde Janduras. Conoce muchas historias fascinantes sobre los peligros del desierto. Su experiencia puede serte útil." *"Meshif es un hombre interesante. Parte de él añora la libertad de los mares abiertos... Pero su corazón pertenece a su tierra natal." Diálogo de misión Cubil de Radament Después de iniciar :"Los Horadrim momificaban a sus mayores magos y les infundían hechizos que les permitieran proteger sus tumbas incluso tras la muerte. :No tengo idea de porqué una de ellas puede actuar de una forma tan malvada. Quizás Drognan o Fara sepan algo más." Retorno anticipado :"Las momias horádricas fueron creadas para proteger las tumbas, pero Radament está lejos de su cámara funeraria. Dadas las aberraciones que hemos presenciado últimamente no me sorprende que incluso los hechizos de los antiguos guardianes empiecen a deshilacharse. Ten esto presente mientras te aventuras en el desierto." Al finalizar :"Si aún no lo has hecho, dile a Atma que Radament está muerto. Tal vez le ayude a aliviar su dolor." El Bastón Horádrico Inicio de búsqueda Después de encontrar el Pergamino Horádrico :"¡Ahh! ¡El pergamino horádrico perdido! ¡Qué gran cambio en los acontecimientos!... :Como el último superviviente de los Horadrim, sólo yo entiendo su contenido. Leamos las runas horádricas que lleva... Mmm... :Los magos horádricos, tras encadenar a Baal dentro de Tal Rasha, sellaron con magia su cámara funeraria al reino de los mortales. Crearon también varios bastones horádricos y les dieron un poder especial para abrir la puerta oculta de la cámara. :Una hechicera arpía estuvo a punto de robar uno, tras lo cual los dividieron en dos partes, una vara de madera y una empuñadura de metal, y los escondieron en diferentes lugares para aumentar la protección. :Los Horadrim previeron la situación actual y diseñaron lugares ocultos que se revelaran a héroes valerosos como tú. :Reúne las dos partes del bastón horádrico, únelas con el cubo horádrico y podrás entrar en la cámara funeraria de Tal Rasha." Después de encontrar el Cubo Horádrico :"Ese cubo horádrico es un gran tesoro. Según las creencias horádricas, el cubo puede recomponer el bastón horádrico. :Para ello, abre el cubo como si fuera un pergamino. :Una vez abierto, sitúa las dos piezas en él y utilizalo para transmutar el poder. :Te alegrará saber que el cubo tiene otros usos alquímicos. Pon en su interior cinco gemas del mismo tipo y calidad y las podrás transmutar en una gema de mayor calidad. :Seis gemas más una espada se transmutarán en un espada largar envainada. :También puedes convertir dos carcajes de saetas en un carcaj de flechas, o dos carcajes de flechas en uno de saetas. :Tú mismo puedes descubrir otras fórmulas." Después de encontrar el Bastón de los Reyes :"¡El bastón de los reyes! Me dejas boquiabierto. :Has descubierto la vara del bastón horádrico. Confío en que sepas utilizar el cubo horádrico para unirla a la empuñadura." Después de encontrar el Amuleto de la Víbora :"¡El amuleto de la víbora que llevas es la empuñadura de un bastón horádrico! Sí. Tienes una facilidad inexplicable para encontrar reliquias raras y de gran valor. Pero claro, tendrás que utilizar el cubo horádrico para unir la vara y la empuñadura del bastón." Al finalizar :"¡Excelente! Tienes la vara del bastón horádrico. :Llévala a la tumba de Tal Rasha. Una vez en la tumba busca la cámara que tiene en el suelo el círculo de los siete símbolos. :Sitúa el bastón en el receptáculo que encontrarás allí. Así abrirás el pasaje secreto a la cámara funeraria de Tal Rasha. :Pero prepárate para luchar, probablemente tendrás que matar a Tal Rasha para destruir a Baal." Diálogo (Acto III) Acto III *''"A juzgar por su vestimenta y extrañas marcas, me imagino que mago-clan. Sin embargo, ninguno de los otros aquí parecen saber que es un hechicero.'' El Taan alguna vez fueron tan poderoso como el clan, pero sus estudios fueron aún más reservada. Me pregunto qué se está escondiendo ". *''"¿Has conocido a Natalya ? Ella parece ser un miembro de la Khral-Harzhek , una orden secreta que ha existido durante siglos ... casi tanto tiempo como el Horadrim sí.'' Su presencia aquí me inquieta, porque tradicionalmente se juraron dar caza a los Reyes Magos que han traicionado la confianza de su Orden.'' '' Me pregunto por qué está aquí.'' "'' Diálogo (Acto IV) Acto IV *''"He leído mucho sobre el enigmático Arcángel Tyrael . Fue venerado en Horadrim lore tanto por su compasión por los mortales y su espíritu inquebrantable.'' Se rumoreaba que iba en contra de los deseos del cielo y dio Horadrim los originales piedras de alma con el fin de atrapar a Diablo y sus hermanos ". Diálogo (Acto V) Acto V *''"Con el engendro del infierno , el tamaño no es medida de su amenaza. Demons mitad del tamaño de los hombres se puede matar con un gesto, mientras que los animales de carga infernales pisotear a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino.'' " *''"He pasado décadas tratando de comprender las fuerzas en el trabajo en este mundo. Pero, en la cara de todo lo que está ocurriendo, me doy cuenta de lo exiguo de mi conocimiento.'' Voy a ser de ayuda "en donde puedo, mi amigo. *''"Es mi creencia de que las piedras de alma están en el centro de este conflicto. Ojalá ese tonto Marius no había intervenido, Baal todavía sería encarcelado dentro de Tal Rasha .'' " Diablo III thumb|Ilustración de Caín en Diablo III Deckard Caín regresa en Diablo III, aunque solo para el primer acto del juego. Además, se pueden encontrar sus entradas en el diario, junto con sus escritos que forman la base de muchos de los tomos coleccionables del juego. Además, en la última misión del Acto IV, el nephalem tiene la oportunidad de encontrarse con su espíritu en el segundo nivel de la Aguja de Plata. Desafortunadamente, después de insultar a los héroes por su decisión de ponerse del lado de Tyrael, el 'espíritu' se revela como el Aspecto del Odio. Sin embargo, los jugadores pueden omitirlo si sienten que no están preparados para la pelea. Desarrollo Caín fue asesinado en Diablo III mientras Blizzard Entertainment quería aumentar sus intereses emocionales, tanto para Leah como para Tyrael, pero también para el jugador. Además, se pretendía llevar y explicar cómo había sobrevivido Magdha, algo de la tragedia de los eventos futuros podría haberse evitado. Originalmente, la muerte iba a ocurrir más tarde que en el producto final, pero no parecía adecuado desde el punto de vista del juego. Como Tyrael y Adria habían asumido el papel de asesores a esta altura de la historia, no había mucho que Caín pudiera hacer en este momento. Que Caín fuera asesinada accidentalmente por Leah por no poder controlar sus poderes también fue considerada, pero como Maghda se ha establecido a sí misma como la "villana de la hora" en este punto de la historia, esta idea fue abandonada. Heroes of the Storm Deckard Caín aparece como un héroe de apoyo en Heroes of the Storm. Su apariencia parece ser modelada después de su encarnación de Diablo II, mientras que sus habilidades hacen referencia tanto a Diablo II como a Diablo III. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|200px|Caín en sus años más saludables. Un erudito amable y ávido, Caín dedicó su vida a la búsqueda del conocimiento y la protección de Santuario de las amenazas demoníacas. Tenía un punto débil para contar historias, y tenía una habilidad innata para discernir la verdadera naturaleza de muchas cosas. Él siempre oró para que los ángeles algún día lucharan activamente en nombre de la humanidad, pero les causó cierto resentimiento, alegando que nunca habían ayudado a la humanidad tanto como hubieran podido. Auriel, por su parte, consideraba que Caín era una validación de su creencia en el valor de la humanidad. A la edad de once años, Caín era hombros estrechos. Su cara era delgada y tensa, por lo que parecía más viejo de lo que realmente era. Trivia thumb|Deckard Caín en 3D, interpretado en [[Heroes of the Storm.]] *Caín fue nombrado después de ganar en PC Gamer's Name in the Game en el concurso. El ganador recibió una copia del juego y una estatua de Diablo. *''El despertar'' enumera el nacimiento de Caín como ocurriendo en 1213 (a través de la edad relativa). Libro de Tyrael revisó esto para estar en 1202. *Caín tiene un acento británico. *En Overwatch, se puede encontrar un cheque firmado por Caín en el mapa de ruta 66 del juego. La verificación contiene un código de barras escaneable. Si se escanea, devuelve el mensaje "Caín vive". El cheque en sí también está fechado el 5/15/12 (la fecha de lanzamiento de Diablo III). *La voz de Caín "Espera un poco y escucha", se puede escuchar en el paseo de la catedral de Tristán en el mapa de Blizzard World en Overwatch. Video thumb|left|287px thumb|right|287px Categoría:Diablo Categoría:Diablo: Hellfire Categoría:Diablo II Categoría:Diablo II: Lord of Destruction Categoría:Diablo III Categoría:Magos Categoría:Erudito Categoría:Horadrim Categoría:Heroes of the Storm